My Little Angel
by Oni's Insanity
Summary: {Part three of The Angel Saga} Soul and Maka have reached a new world with new forms can a unicorn Maka and pony Soul stop Asura and his new partner Nightmare Moon with the help of six ponies ?
1. Chapter 1

Okay I'm just gonna say it I wanted to write what it would be like if Asura met Discord. If you think it's funny that I'm writing this then laugh i won't stop you. Hell I think it's funny!

He stood on shaking legs he sighed in releff when he noticed a stream closed by. When he looked down his ruby eyes stared back from a pony's body. The body was the color of his skin the mane and tail matched his hair. He looked down to see it was once again metal. He turned where he was to see what he assumed was Maka stretched out on the ground. Slowly he walked over to her and pushes on her shoulder.

"Yes Soul I will have your babies."Maka mumbled

Soul smirked "Why don't we find somewhere we can be alone and we can get started."

"Go tell the princess we found them." A white pony with a blue mane yelled

The group turn "Yes Shining Armor."

Shining Armor approached them "Are you injured?"

Soul shook his head "we're fine , is there a reason this princess of yours is look for us?"

Shining Armor frowned "Discord is lose again we were sent to find you the princess believes you might know something about the pony that freed him."

Soul sighed "I think I have an idea of who did it." He whispered in Maka's ear "Maka some pony's burning books."

Maka shot up "Where how dare they?"

Soul laughed "Maka no one's burning books."

Maka growled "It wasn't funny you shouldn't joke about that!"

"Do you mind putting your lover's spat on pause?" Shining Armor muttered "Now come on I need to get you to the princess."

They were led down a hall full of stain glass widows until they stood before a tall white pony with a rainbow mane.

Shining Armor bowed "Princess Celestial here they are as you asked."

Princess Celestial smiled "Shining Armor no need to be so formal."

Shining Armor sighed "This is a serious matter Princess who knows what Discord could do now that he has a partner."

Maka stepped closer "Princess Celestia this pony you're talking about what does he look like?"

"Celestia ,is fine as for the pony you speak of he looks like this." An image of Asura as a pony appeared

Maka froze "He's here I thought we left him behind!"

Soul frowned "He must have followed us here."

"Princess we came as soon as we heard." Six ponies and a small purple dragon ran in

Celestia stood "Thank you for coming Twilight these two know about Discord's new partner." She turned "Would you mind sharing ah what did you say your name was?"

"I'm Maka and this is my freind Soul." Maka started

"Boyfriend." Soul corrected

Maka smiled "The ponies name is Asura where we come from he's known as the god of madness,he's a loon and he'd do anything to get what he wants."

"Sounds like y'all had some nasty encounters with the varmentvarment." One of the Earth ponies muttered

Soul sighed "Long story."

"You can tell us at the library." One of the unicorns stated

"Library finally I can read." Maka was about to bolt but Soul moved in her path

Soul face became serious"Maka we need to keep our heads we don't know what this Discord is capable of I'm not to sure I can make another black stone."

Maka set her head against his best she could without stabbing him with her horn "I'm planning to read about unicorn magic and maybe I can find a way to make a portal."

"Just give me some time and I'll make another stone." Soul stated

Maka Nuzzled her cheek against his "We can't rely on on the black stones anymore Soul after were out cold for three days after you made the last one." She frowned "If you do it again you might not wake up."

One of the pegusi circled above them "I don't mean to be rude but why his his leg robotic?"

"Part of the story." Soul mumbled walking past them "Never thought I would ever say this, to the library."


	2. Chapter 2

Asura paced the area his new aquantance had chosen as there hiding place. He couldn't believe that this thing was a feared deity. All the thing had done since he freed him was make cotton candy clouds that rain chocolate milk a delicious thing but hardly scary. What was this thing's plan?

Discord smiled at the reader "I got a plan and it's a good one just wait you'll love it."

Asura paused "Who are you talking to?"

Discord smiled "No one but are you ready for the real plan?"

Asura rolled his eyes "Making it rain chocolate milk wasn't your plan."

Discord laughed circling over him "Far from it my new friend now come along the plan is this way."

Maka was twitching in anticipation "Isn't there away to get there faster?"

Pinky Pie bounced in the seat in front of them "Nope but the train won't stop until we get there."

Soul looked out the window "Where is there anyway?"

Rarity flipped her mane " Ponyville is such a cute little town it has everything we could ever need."

Maka closed her eyes and slowly let herself rest against Soul as sleep took over. Maka's horn glowed the green of her eyes creating an aura around them.

Flutter Shy turned to Twilight Sparkle "What kind of magic is that Twilight?"

Twilight Sparkle made a confused face "It appears to be healing magic but I'm not sure."

The ride was quiet after that. Soul was relaxed but he kept his guard up as th train traveled to their destination. The train came to a stop throwing the group to the ground. Once they left the station the group divided.

Maka's twitch returned full force "Which way to the library?"

Twilight gave her a sceptical glance "It's just a head do you see that a large tree that's it."

Maka bolted toward the tree leaving a trail of dust.

Twilight turned to Soul "Is this normal?"

Soul sighed "Pretty much."

When they arrived they found Maka sitting among several stacks of books.

A smile of relief covered her face "Oh Books my most loyal love how I missed you."

Soul smiled and walked over sitting next to her "How's the book?"

Maka smiled "Good actually it's full of barrier and shield spells."

Soul nuzzled her neck "Any news on the portal?"

Maka frowned returning the nuzzle "None yet but I'll keep looking."

Soul sighed "Don't forget to sleep Maka."

Discord led Asura through castle ruins where a black pony sat waiting for them.

The pony growled "You were freed hours ago Discord what took you so long?"

Discord bowed "My apologies Princess Luna."

The pony used magic to toss him into the wall "My name is Nightmare Moon."

Asura smiled "Oh I like her." He approached her " I must humble apologize iam to blame for Discord's tardiness."

Nightmare moon turned "Do explain."

Asura bowed "He was showing me the town and must have lost track of time I must say his description of you does not do you justice Nightmare Moon."

Discord turned to the reader "Is he flirting because that's what it sounds like to me?"

Nightmare Moon giggled "You may call me Luna and you are?"

Asura smirked "Asura your giggle is like the ring of a bell."

Discord stood "Statue or not I'm outta here." He vanished in a puff of smoke


	3. Chapter 3

She couldn't believe it he was begging. Her sworn enemy was ask sanctuary.

Discord paused his groveling and turned to the reader "It's either this or the love fest ,this is the lesser of two evil."

Celestia the him a sceptical look "Why should I give you sanctuary when I could just turn you bac to stone?"

Discord closed his eyes "I'm only because I'm bored Nightmare Moon is crazy and with the new loony in town helping her who knows what there capable of."

Celestia sighed "Alright but you have to repair the damage you caused and if you aid Nightmare Moon or her accomplice you're a statue."

Discord gave a mock salute "Right away princess."

Celestial looked out the window "What have I done?"

The group sat watched as Maka finished the last book "She just read your entire library in a day."

Twilight froze "Some of those books took me a week to finished then in over half that."

Maka put the book away "I was wondering what are the Elements of Harmony?"

Twilight turned to the glass case they hadn't noticed "They're gems with very powerful magic." Opened the case and used magic to make the hover around her "There's honesty." A golden necklace with an orange apple moved to the front "Applejack is it's user." A gold necklace with a pink butterfly move to the front "Kindness this one is used by Fluttershy." A gold necklace with a blue gallon moved to the front "Laughter used by Pinky pie." A gold necklace with a purple diamond moved to the front "Generosity worn by Rarity." A gold necklace with a red lightening bolt moved to the front "Loyalty held by Rainbow Dash." A gold tiara with a purple six pointed star testing on it "And magic this one is mine."

There was a puff of smoke as Discord appeared "There's one missing you know not even the princesses know it exists."

Twilight's face blinks "What?"

Discord hovers in a lounge position "You mean you don't know, I'll tell you but our visitors might know she certainly has an aura of it."

Soul speaks "Courage which she used to beat Asura the first time."

Discord clapped "Smart boy,can you guess what I'm going to say next?"

The group looked at each other the around the room.

Discord gave a look of false shock "You don't know about madness the element of disharmony?"

Maka stared "Asura has madness he can wield it."

Discord smirk " So can he there's just enough madness in him to control it's power."

Maka and Twilight share a look "So all we have to do is find the new elements be fore they do."

Discord turned to the reader "Do you think they can do it or are they going to fail." He pointed down "Review if you don't mind."


	4. Chapter 4

He was growing impatient it's been a week and all that has happened is his growing closer to Nightmare Moon. She had told him of a plan but they had yet to do anything.

He watched as she lay next to him in her more docile form "Is something troubling you?"

He stood swiftly "You talk of a plan but we have done nothing."

She smiled "My plan is working just fine just be patient."

He was watching the Pegasus as he flirted with Twilight. There was an odd gleam in his bright blue eyes he didn't know what but something was wrong with him.

The new guy walked over "You find something off with him to huh?"

He nodded "He just showed up out of nowhere claiming to know Twilight I can't place it but something feels familiar about him."

The white pony turned "Don't worry about it stressing out won't help."

He turned following him "How can you just act like nothing is wrong?"

Soul didn't stop as he entered the bakery "Because nothing is wrong you're worrying to much."

He followed Soul as he carried a cupcake box in his mouth "Why'd you buy cupcakes?"

Soul spoke with a muffled voice "Maka wanted something sweet."

He followed Soul into the library "You'd do anything for her wouldn't you?"

Soul nodded "Almost died saving her."

He blinked "That's true loyalty."

Maka looked up from the book she was rereading "Soul you're back that was quick."

Soul set the box in front of her "One of the benefits to staying in the middle of town everything's close by."

She opened the box using magic to lift a cupcake to his mouth "Go ahead Soul have one."

He had to tell her the truth he didn't want to hurt her.

He looked toward the ground "Twilight I have to tell you something."

A curious expression crosses her face "Flash what's wrong?"

He looked her in the eye "I was created by Nightmare Moon to turn you dark."

She backed away "So everything was a lie?"

He stepped toward her "Twilight let me explain."

She turned galloping toward the library "Stay away from me!"

His face became that of sadness "I wasn't lying."

He turned toward his maker's lair not bothering to rush. He arrive to see his maker smiling.

Her voice was full of pride "You have done well Flash Sentry

He didn't look up "Thank you for your praise mistress, if you'll excuse me I'd like to rest."


	5. Chapter 5

He found it the element of madness it was in the one place no one would ever think to look. The old castle ruins were dark as he walked carrying the black stone on his back using his wings to keep it there. He smiled as the city came into view this stone will be a good peace offering. His steps were calm as he looked over his shoulder. He located the library and head toward it.

He knocked on the door with his hoof "Twilight let me in I need to talk to you."

Slowly the door opened revealing Soul his mane and tail red and black blades "What do you want?"

He looked past Soul to see Twilight with her back to him "I need to talk to Twilight I have something for her to say I'm sorry."

Discord appeared and paced upside down on the roof " I'd let him in he might just have something good."

Soul grumbled and let him by returning to his place next to the sleeping Maka.

Twilight glared at him "What do you want Flash?"

He let the stone roll to the floor "I found this in the old castle."

Soul blinked "It's a rock ."

Discord turned to the reader "Can you believe him?" He turned and picked up the stone spinning it on his talon "This no mere rock it is the element of madness and any moment it should activate."

The stone glowed and circled Soul as the kanji for madness appeared on his hip. When the stone stopped glowing it was now a black gem shaped like a tear drop hanging from Soul's neck by a silver ring.

Soul looked down at the ring "What did you do?"

Discord rolled his eyes "It choose you funder head didn't pay attention at all a few chapters ago?"

Soul blinked "What?"

Maka sat up "What's going on?"

Flash hung his head "I brought the element of madness giving you a leg up on Nightmare Moon."

* * *

She twitched "What do you mean it isn't down there!"

He pulled himself from the hole he'd dug "Maybe you got the location wrong?"

Her eyes glowed as she growled "I am never wrong!"

He sighed "I'll keep looking."

She smiled "You do that."


End file.
